This invention relates to a custom-moldable universal thumb spica splint. The disclosure of this application includes a package in which a splint is contained for ease of sale, distribution and use. The splint according to the invention can be packaged and dispensed in single, moisture-proof packages or in any other suitable manner.
A thumb spica splint is indicated for immobilization of the proximal area of the thumb during healing of injury to the scaphoid bone of the hand. The spica splint immobilizes the proximal area of the thumb while permitting some movement of the distal end portion. The thumb is immobilized by holding it in alignment with the hand and wrist. Thumb spica splints are known, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,439; as well as safety gloves with a dorsal thumb spica brace, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,464.
Prior art splints often include a soft component to place near the skin and a hard, shell-like outer cover. The soft component is intended not only to provide a cushion, but also to accommodate itself to the varying configurations of differing sized and shaped hands.
Other splints are glove-like in design and are provided with bendable plastic or metal stays which are bent to position the hand and wrist in the desired position.
Some other prior art splints are constructed of or include thermosetting materials, which are heated and then formed to the hand and wrist while heated. These products require a source of heat, and are susceptible to either over-or-underheating. In addition, body heat itself can soften or at least increase the flexibility of the splint, thereby decreasing the effectiveness of the protection offered by the splint.
The present invention permits quick and easy application of a protective thumb spica splint to the hand in such a way as to achieve a true custom fit from a single design. The splint according to one embodiment is universal in the sense that it can be used on either the left or right hand.
The moisture curable resin system used results in a very rigid splint which holds the shape into which it is molded. No heat is required, and a source of water is the only additional material necessary to harden the splint. Atmospheric moisture alone will cure the splint into its hardened position in a relatively short period of time, but the resin in or on the splint will typically be activated by dipping in water. The splint is inexpensive, easy to fabricate, easy to fit and comfortable to wear. Since only one splint necessary, hospitals, clinics and other emergency care facilities can easily and inexpensively maintain a full inventory of splints without complications arising from the need to constantly monitor an inventory of different sizes and shapes.